Hidden Agenda
by CallMeFireFly
Summary: What do you do when the Original you want won't give in? If you're Hayley Marshall you take matters into your own hands! Rated M for a reason.


_**Because I'm inspired lately…**_

 _ **No, I don't own the Originals or the characters, thought you knew that by now. Just playing with the people I look forward to watching every Friday night. And no, this hasn't happened. Far from it actually. But there's one line I would love to hear the noble Elijah Mikaelson utter...and thus, this story was born.**_

Hayley turned in the floor length mirror, side to side, over her shoulder, and back again. Tonight would be the night, come hell or high water.

Her nobleman, _the_ Elijah Mikaelson, would fall at her feet tonight.

It had been months since their last encounter, and all she'd gotten out of him was a heated kiss before he'd pulled away, muttering something about honor and boundaries. The plantation house was quiet. Hope was with her father in the city, against Hayley's better judgement, but Rebekah had insisted she would be closeby should she be needed. _Niklaus deserved to prove himself worthy of her trust where their daughter was concerned,_ she had said. So Hayley agreed, insisting Rebekah was right. Besides, Hayley had her own agenda this evening.

She rose the phone to her ear and waited. "Hayley? _"_ The surprise in Elijah's voice was evident.

"Elijah," she breathed, and then cursed herself for sounding that way. She was going to reveal her plan before she was ready. "Are you busy?"

Elijah chuckled. "No, not at all. What can I do for you?"

 _Oh, Mr. Mikaelson, you're going to find out very soon…_ "Well, that's what I was calling about actually. The...um...the pilot light went out on the water heater and I can't see well enough out there to relight it." Sure she could, being a hybrid and all, but all rational thought left her as soon as she heard his voice. That was the best excuse she could come up with at the moment. She had to come up with _something_! "If you're not busy, do you think you'd mind helping me?"

She could hear his breathing skip, just a little. "I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem. Just let me gather my things and I'll be right over. Can you give me a moment?"

Hayley nodded and then smacked her forehead. "Of course," she said smiling. "Take your time. I was just going to draw a bath when I noticed the water wasn't getting hot. I'm probably gonna need some time to get dressed anyway."

Hayley heard a low growl on the other end and just as quickly he cleared his throat. "Of course. I'll let you get to it. I'll be along shortly."

Hayley pulled the phone away and grinned as she hit _END_. Yes, tonight she would definitely have Elijah where she wanted him.

Elijah used his accelerated speed to get from the compound to his car. Ordinarily he could get wherever he wanted to go quickly enough that he didn't need a car, but circumstances were different now. He had a niece, a very small niece, so everyone thought buying a vehicle or three would most likely come in handy. Niklaus had insisted they all purchase something comfortable and to their tastes. Rebekah chose a speedy convertible, Niklaus chose an SUV. He was, after all, a father now and needed such a vehicle. Elijah had chosen a sleek black BMW with windows tinted as dark as they could manufacture. Who would ever have the gall to actually _pull over_ a Mikaelson?

He started the car and sat for a moment contemplating the predicament he could be facing. Realistically he knew while his brother fathered a child with this woman, they did not love each other. They barely tolerated each other most days. Truthfully though, the feelings she brought out of him scared him to his core. Yes, he _wanted_ her, but even more terrifying was how much he knew he _loved_ her. She was different. A werewolf turned vampire hybrid, who could probably best even him. It excited him to think he'd finally met his match. What he was unsure of was how he could treat her the way he knew she deserved.

She was a lady, in every sense of the word. But in his hundreds of years on this earth he had seen some very erotic things. Hell, he'd done his fair share of bedding women of every stature over the years, but none even compared to Hayley Marshall. She was exquisite, and while he wanted nothing more than to show her how regally she could be treated, the pure animalistic side of him wanted to throw her down, rip her clothes off and take her in every position imaginable. His fantasies consisted of having her against the wall, or bending her into awkward positions while he filled her.

A true conundrum, really; one he could not wrap his head around fully. He felt ashamed looking at her the way he did sometimes. So much so, that he found himself avoiding her. He was sure she had no idea the extent of his desires, and he wouldn't dare devalue her in such a manner. So he would steer clear of her. He had to.

Except tonight he knew they would be alone. Niklaus had Hope for the evening. Rebekah was out. He would be at Hayley's mercy. Surely she had to know how she affected him. He pulled up to the plantation house and touched his lips. He could still feel her lips on his though it had been ages since he'd kissed her. "Just make sure the pilot light is lit and be on your way." He told himself quietly.

Hayley heard the tires in the gravel and rushed to the window. How could a car be so sexy? She had heard people talk about men and the cars they drove making them more attractive. No, _Elijah_ made his _car_ look good, not the other way around. She bit her lip and let the curtain fall back into place. _Showtime!_

Elijah reached the door as Hayley hit the top step. The short silk robe barely came to her thighs and she saw Elijah's eyes roam over her legs briefly before they came to rest on her face. "Hi," he said and smiled up at her.

"Hi there," she felt herself grinning as she reached him. Slowly she put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him to her in a tight hug. "I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time." She pulled back to look up at him and he shook his head.

"How many times must I tell you, Hayley? Whatever you need, I am at your service." He looked into her eyes and his smile grew. "There is nothing I would not do for you and Hope."

 _Well_ Hope _doesn't need you tonight…_ "Oh I know, but I would never want to be a burden." Hayley turned to walk away and Elijah caught her arm. She turned to see the smoldering look on his face and a shiver went up her spine.

Elijah noticed her reaction and closed his eyes briefly. "Hayley, you must know by now you are anything but a burden to me."

Hayley nodded and licked her lips. "I'd like to know _what exactly_ you see me as."

Elijah looked pained for a moment and then regained his composure. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"C'mon Elijah," Hayley threw her arms up in exasperation as Elijah dropped her arm. "The night you kissed me. That was not a kiss you give to _everyone_ …" She stopped in mid-thought. "At least I _hope_ it's not."

Elijah looked hurt and Hayley found herself wishing she could take back that statement. "Elijah, I-"

He held up a hand, putting the other in his pocket. She'd seen him do that plenty of times when talking to his siblings. He was about to make a point. "Hayley, I would never cheapen what we have. I do not show that type of affection with just _anyone_." She nodded and moved to speak again but Elijah continued. "I mean to treat you as a lady should be treated, and while I would love nothing more than to…" He stopped, clearly noting he'd said too much.

"What? You'd love to what?"

He shook his head and turned away from her. "Nothing. Please forget I said anything."

"No, Elijah," Hayley was at his side and pulling him to turn around to face her before she knew what she was doing. "Tell me. I need to know."

That look of pain was back and Hayley wanted to kiss it away. "Hayley…" Elijah's hand came up to caress the side of her face. "I'm...saying too much already. I believe you know how much I care for you."

"But you don't want me."

Elijah's brow furrowed in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

Hayley grasped Elijah's wrist and sighed. "You care about me, but that kiss was nothing more than a friendly gesture, right?"

"Clearly I have misspoken. Hayley, what I meant to say was-"

"I get it. You can't or won't feel for me anything other than compassion, is that it?"

Elijah was more than perplexed. How had he shown her anything but how he truly felt? "No, Hayley, I think I may have confused this situation further."

Hayley turned now and walked to the kitchen, Elijah right behind her. _How had this turned out so badly?_

Elijah nearly had to run to keep up with Hayley. "Hayley, wait."

Hayley turned on her heel and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "There's no need to explain, Elijah. I understand."

Elijah ran his hand over his face. "No, clearly you do not."

Hayley cocked her head to the side. "I kinda feel like an idiot here, really."

Elijah sighed this time and turned his back to her. On one hand he could allow her to continue thinking he wanted nothing more than friendship from her. On the other, he was fairly positive she felt about him the way he felt about her. There really was only one way to find out. He turned to look at her, the satin sash beginning to give at her waist and bare her to him. Two words he'd been thinking of for months kept running through his head. He only had to decide...

"Fuck it."

He lunged for her, holding her face and kissing her deeply while he backed her up to the wall. Hayley's lips parted and Elijah took the cue and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He moaned as she sucked his bottom lip and turned them, lifting her onto the waist high table. Hayley wrapped her legs around his waist as his kisses became more urgent, hungrier, more predatory. "Hayley," he whispered between kisses to her lips and all over her face, "I'm sorry, I can't stop."

Her moans were all he needed as permission, and he tore open the flimsy robe. She placed her hands on the table behind her and he gazed down at her. She had never looked more delicious than she did now, beautifully naked before him. It was everything his dreams were made of, but better. He trailed his fingers from her navel to between her breasts and she threw her head back. When she brought her head back up and looked at him, his smile was blinding and though Hayley felt like she should be self-conscious and cover herself, the thought left as soon as it came to her. She loved him, of this she was sure. She leaned forward and began to unbutton his shirt when impatience got the best of her and she ripped the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, and latched herself onto his chest. His smell was intoxicating, she couldn't get enough. Hayley bit him just above his heart and he hissed softly and grabbed the back of her head, holding her to him as he lifted her up. In a moment, Hayley looked around to see them standing in the room she was using as her bedroom. _Vamp speed did have its advantages._

Hayley pointed to the bed from where they stood in the middle of the room and Elijah walked them over to it, laying her down gently and resuming his perusal of her body. "You have too much on," she said as he took to one of her breasts, her nipple between his teeth. "Off. Now."

She could feel his grin against her chest and he sat up. He never lost eye contact as the rest of his clothing came off and he stood naked in front of her. Hayley raised herself onto her elbows and looked him over. Thousands of years had done him well. She giggled at the thought. "What could you possibly find funny in our situation?" He smirked at her and she shrugged.

"Not a thing. I just thought about how good time has been to you."

Elijah smiled and crawled on top of her. "And _I_ will take my _time_ being good to _you_."

He lined himself up at her entrance and stopped for a moment to look into her eyes. "Hayley…" She opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them. "I want to see you as you become mine for all eternity." He sunk into her warmth, and Hayley gasped as he filled her. Slowly he began to move and again, his eyes stayed locked on hers. "You will never again question how I feel about you."

Never in her life has she felt so loved, or cherished. Every relationship before this, every sexual encounter would forever pale in comparison when she thought of this moment. She hoped this was the start of a lifetime with Elijah. When he could feel her tightening around him, he brought her neck to his mouth and bit.

It was the single most erotic feeling _ever_.

Hayley screamed out as her orgasm hit her. Elijah sat them up and rocked them back and forth as another orgasm shook her in waves and she tightened her legs around his waist. When he finally joined her in bliss, Hayley was sure she'd never walk again, her legs felt wobbly and jello-like. Her head lolled back into his waiting hand as their breathing slowly went back to normal. "Elijah!" she said as her head shot up suddenly . "You actually cursed!"

He lay them on the bed and curled her around him. "I did? I don't recall-"

Hayley smacked his chest. "Yes you do! And it was probably the worst of all words, too!" She threw her head back and laughed heartily. "I gotta be honest though…"

Elijah's eyebrow came up inquisitively. "About?"

Hayley crawled on top of him and kissed him. "That was probably the sexiest thing I've heard you say yet."

Elijah was lined up perfectly, and took advantage of it as he maneuvered her onto him. "I think we may be done talking for the night, don't you agree?"

Hayley purred and rolled her hips. "I'd say you've never been more right."


End file.
